I Want
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: Untuk yang minta traktiran, ini traktirannya ya! Please RnR at my special day! -  -  Ichigo, sedang sepot jantung karena Rukia memeluknya. Apakah yang terjadi? Oneshot!


**I want…**

_A Bleach Fanfiction by Astrella Kurosaki_

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Pairing: IchiRuki_

_Rated: T_

_Category: Romance, Humor

* * *

_

Seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun yang merupakan1/3 manusia 1/3 shinigami dan 1/3 hollow ini berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia baru saja berkelahi dengan preman jalanan yang sama lagi, setelah 1 minggu yang lalu. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda letih yang terpampang di wajahnya. Tampaknya, menjadi seorang Shinigami Daiko telah melatih tubuhnya.

Laki-laki ini memiliki rambut yang agak… _nyentrik_. Jabrik, dan berwarna oranye. IA pun memiliki nama yang dibilang cukup unik bila hanya dikenal sekilas. _Ichigo Kurosaki. _Bahkan, author yang cukup nge-fans pada makhluk satu ini pun pertama kali mengatakan bahwa Ichigo itu adalah cangkokan antara Durian-Jeruk-Strawberry.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Jangan sembarangan! Arti namaku bukan strawberry!" Eh, dia protes. Uda mas, lanjutin ceritanya dulu, nanti kelamaan.

Baru saja bersiap untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, seorang shinigami mungil masuk ke kamarnya _lewat jendela_. Shinigami ini, menurut prediksi author gaje yang satu ini, adalah pacarnya Ichigo. Apa? Tidak mungin? Pasti begitu bagi beberapa FC yang namanya tidak mau saya singgung. Ah, banyak kok yang berharap seperti itu, bahkan dengan bangganya saya berteriak-teriak, bahwa IchiRuki FC adalah FC pairing yang paling banyak di fandom Bleach.

Eh? OOT ya? Balik dulu deh.

"Rukia? Ada apa? Kenapa kelihatannya lesu sekali?" taya Ichigo heran. Alisnya yang sudah mengkerut tambah mengkerut lagi. Heran deh, _ngga _pegal apa?

Rukia mengadah menatap Ichigo dan langsung memeluk Ichigo. "Ichi, aku…"

Oke, kita zoom out—eh salah, zoom in ke bagian mukanya Ichigo. Waduh, sudah semerah rambut nanasnya Renji tuh. Kenapa tidak warna oranye saja, biar _klop _ sama rambut dia sendiri ya?

Mata Rukia langsung berlinangan air mata. Waduh, bahaya banjir tuh! "Ichi... Aku..."

"Ada apa Rukia? Kau..." _Glek._ "Cepat katakan siapa yang melakukan itu padamu!'

"Hah?" tangisan Rukia langsung berhenti, dan dia memasang wajah _apa-maksudmu-bodoh_? "Maksudmu apa?"

"Siapapun yang menghamilimu, aku akan tetap menikahimu!"

Bletak! Sebuah bogeman mentah dari Rukia langsung mendarat di pipi Ichigo. Lagian, ada-ada saja... Ichgo sudah keterlaluan tuh... Masa berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Ya jelaslah Rukia marah!

"Enak saja! Dasar baka!"

"I-iya, gomen..." nyali ichigo langsung ciut begitu melihat aura Rukia yang sudah berubah menjadi... gelap. Cihuy! Susis~~ Wuowuowuow susis~~ Suami takut istri~ Iya deh, maaf, saya memang gaje. Lagu itu bukan punya saya loh, sebagai pengingat saja.

Rukia kembali mendekap Ichi dalam pelukannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Kali ini, pelukannya semakin erat dan ia memendam kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo. Uhh... Saya... Hampir... Mimisan... IchiRuki 4ever! *ngibarin bendera IchiRuki*

"Ru-ruki? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa? Ada apa?" Wah, pakai panggilan sayang tuh, Ichi dan Ruki. Serasi ya?

"Iya tuh, serasi." kata seorang makhluk serius sambil manggut-manggut.

Loh? Author langsung nengok ke samping. Loh kok…?

"Apa?"

P-Percy Jackson? Kok disini? Ini kan fandom Bleach?

"Loh? Betul juga ya? Sepertinya aku kehilangan arah… Anabeth, salah tempat! Ayo kita pindah!"

"Oke, cin!"

Yah… Buang-buang waktu aja… Back to the story, deh.

"Ichi…" air wajah Rukia menunjukkan tampang memelas. Ruki, dimana Ichi sekarang, kamu tuh wanita terimut yang pernah dia lihat.

_Glek. _"Kenapa Ruki?" ups, jantung Ichigo sudah hampir lepas, tuh. Kasihanilah dia, Rukia. Nanti kalau dia mati bagaimana?

"Ichi, aku…" Yah, dia malah nangis! Wah, Ichi? Tenangin dulu pacarmu itu!

"Rukia," Ichigo langsung melepas pelukannya dan melihat Rukia tepat di matanya. Yep, _straight to the eyes._ Author dan beberapa IchiRuki FC lain sampai keleper-keleper, loh. "Ada apa? Beritahu kepadaku, jangan disimpan sendiri."

Rukia menghentikan tangisnya. Segera dia menatap Ichigo balik. "Ichigo…"

"Ya?"

"…"

1 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

Setengah hari- oke, ampun, maaf, saya lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ada apa Rukia? Kau tau bahwa aku," Ichigo mengambil napas sejenak, "me-mencintaimu kan?" Astaga, saya sudah ketawa cekikian, saudara-saudara!

"Ichi…" mata Rukia mulai berair lagi. "Aku… Mau..."

"Ya?" pandangan mata Ichigo melembut seketika.

"CHAPPY! LAGI SALE TUH! BELIIN YA?"

**"~!"**

Makanya Ichigo, jangan keburu ge-er dulu. Shock sendiri kan?

* * *

Ahaha, terimakasih sudah membaca fic_ ngawur _saya ini, loh. Saya benar-benar-sedang-stress saat membuatnya. Akhirnya, jeritan hati saya karena beberapa lama ini Rukia selalu dibashing oleh FC lawan keluar juga.

Dan untuk FC yang merasa saya sebutkan diatas: _Please deh_. Hargai dong! Kalian mau cahra fave kalian dihargai, mulailah dengan menghargai chara yang di fave orang lain! Apakah kalian mau kalau chara fave kalian di bashing?

Oya, karena hari ini saya berulang tahun, boleh saya minta hadiah? Hadiahnya murah, kok. 1 orang 1 saja. Saya hanya minta review. Tolong ya?

_Please push this button,_

_With all of your spirit._

\ /

\/


End file.
